


This isn't Him

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Teased?, angry Obi-Wan, but not judged, for once this Jedi is just going to express his emotions without being judged for them, major character death is about a dead qui-gon jinn, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Quinlan is the first person to go out of his way to find a newly knighted Obi-Wan. Not that it was hard, but since when did he willing open up about anything.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	This isn't Him

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as ship or friendship.
> 
> Really I just wanted to write an angry Obi-Wan with the only person who would let him get angry without judgement.

It wasn’t difficult to find Obi-Wan. He was sulking in his room, grieving under the guise of meditating. The differences were subtle but Quinlan had learned them long ago. His shoulders would be leaning forward ever so slightly. A curl would work its way into the sacral part of the spine that was usually so straight. Soft, neatly brushed hair as brown as a Wookie was allowed to stand out of place in these moments. The most telling tell, the way the force would change to a sharp, spikey barrier around the very same chest that it usually was so openly full in. He takes all those little details in from one quick glance from his spot against the doorframe. Arms crossed over his chest it almost felt like it had the last time he found Obi-Wan like this.

The moments that made the astute student pouty were few and rare occurrences. The first he had seen was when he lost his first-ever lightsaber duel against another youngling. The day Quinlan became a padawan before him. The night he had become a Jedi knight. Now on the night, he had become a Jedi himself. Taking a deep breath he throws on a soft, smile he hoped portrayed enough understanding for him.

“I heard about Jinn.” The smell of incense finally hits his nose. Coruscant rain. Fitting.

“And yet you can not afford him the respect of calling him by his title and given name.”

“I’m trying to be formal yet understanding here Obi-wan. It’s not easy losing a master.” Did he really just plan to sit around moping? 

“And yet yours still lives.” Ouch. That was a low blow for the typically witty padawan. Was this to be his new attitude as he embraces his title of master? No. He would not allow that.

“I hope he continues to live a great many years more and train other padawans that are hopefully more respectful then I ever was.”

“That’s generous of you.”

“I can be when the time calls for it.” Quinlan lets the arrogance slide into his voice as he eggs Kenobi on. Pulling punches wasn’t bringing his friend out to confront his grief. It was time for a more aggressive method.

“Some would say that a Jedi’s job is to always be generous.”

“If all Jedi believed that then we wouldn’t be here Obi-Wan. We wouldn’t be knee-deep into the muddled politics that we have found ourselves in.”

“Master Yoda knows what he is doing.”

“Yes. He does. Qui-Gon knew was they were doing as well.”

Head up Obi-Wan’s eyes burn with anger. Anger that was slowly and quietly smothered out by something behind those slowly graying-blue eyes. The delicate color flees with his barely controlled emotions. Yet the other man doesn’t even try to look away. A chance for some sort of progress was quickly being swept away into a contest of wills. This isn’t what he wanted.

“Congrats on your new title.” Quinlan attempts to offer his hand again. Obi-wan stares at it as if he had just tried to bribe him in some way. Only Kenobi could find fault in such a simple gesture. Just by looking at him, Quinlan could tell that he still worries about being lumped in with the likes of himself. That disdain and apprehension will only get worst before it will ever get better now that he has the title at the loss of his master.

“If you can’t shake another man’s hand then I fear for the diplomatic skills you are so often praised for.”

“I would have thought you’d seen enough evidence for that in the field. You were there, watching us.”

“So you knew?” A sharp laugh escapes his throat. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Jinn must’ve told you before that battle. I was there.” On instinct, his hands move to hold his face. “On a different mission Kenobi. If I had known-”

His peer waves the words away with a quick motion of his hand. He quickly withdraws his hands. They sit still at his chest as smugglers hiding in dead space would.

“Tonight we have spoken of many ifs. We have exchanged words enemies and friends would in this difficult moment, but the air in the room have grown sour from the pretending that those are things we are.” Slowly he stands to face Quinlan. “Let me make this clear. We are neither.”

If he were to claim he wasn’t disappointed then there would never be as bold of a lie. Then again, neither had Obi-Wan before now. This was a new kind of game he’s trying to play. One Quinlan had no interest in. Slowly the Kiffar leans in close to Kenobi’s face. Their noses would have touched if Quinlan didn’t have his head leaning ever so slightly left. Just left enough to miss him.

“You can tell yourself that young Master Kenobi, but I know better.”

“I think it’s time you leave Master Vos.” The venom in the words sent a shiver of delight down his back. This new side of Kenobi wouldn’t last. He bark would lose all of its bite soon enough. Stepping back Quinlan offers one last smile to the newest Jedi Knight.

It wasn’t difficult to find Obi-Wan. He was sulking in his room, grieving under the guise of meditating. The differences were subtle but Quinlan had learned them long ago. His shoulders would be leaning forward ever so slightly. A curl would work its way into the sacral part of the spine that was usually so straight. Soft, neatly brushed hair as brown as a Wookie was allowed to stand out of place in these moments. The most telling tell, the way the force would change to a sharp, spikey barrier around the very same chest that it usually was so openly full in. He takes all those little details in from one quick glance from his spot against the doorframe. Arms crossed over his chest it almost felt like it had the last time he found Obi-Wan like this.

The moments that made the astute student pouty were few and rare occurrences. The first he had seen was when he lost his first-ever lightsaber duel against another youngling. The day Quinlan became a padawan before him. The night he had become a Jedi knight. Now on the night, he had become a Jedi himself. Taking a deep breath he throws on a soft, smile he hoped portrayed enough understanding for him.

“I heard about Jinn.” The smell of incense finally hits his nose. Coruscant rain. Fitting.

“And yet you can not afford him the respect of calling him by his title and given name.”

“I’m trying to be formal yet understanding here Obi-wan. It’s not easy losing a master.” Did he really just plan to sit around moping? 

“And yet yours still lives.” Ouch. That was a low blow for the typically witty padawan. Was this to be his new attitude as he embraces his title of master? No. He would not allow that.

“I hope he continues to live a great many years more and train other padawans that are hopefully more respectful then I ever was.”

“That’s generous of you.”

“I can be when the time calls for it.” Quinlan lets the arrogance slide into his voice as he eggs Kenobi on. Pulling punches wasn’t bringing his friend out to confront his grief. It was time for a more aggressive method.

“Some would say that a Jedi’s job is to always be generous.”

“If all Jedi believed that then we wouldn’t be here Obi-Wan. We wouldn’t be knee-deep into the muddled politics that we have found ourselves in.”

“Master Yoda knows what he is doing.”

“Yes. He does. Qui-Gon knew was they were doing as well.”

Head up Obi-Wan’s eyes burn with anger. Anger that was slowly and quietly smothered out by something behind those slowly graying-blue eyes. The delicate color flees with his barely controlled emotions. Yet the other man doesn’t even try to look away. A chance for some sort of progress was quickly being swept away into a contest of wills. This isn’t what he wanted.

“Congrats on your new title.” Quinlan attempts to offer his hand again. Obi-wan stares at it as if he had just tried to bribe him in some way. Only Kenobi could find fault in such a simple gesture. Just by looking at him, Quinlan could tell that he still worries about being lumped in with the likes of himself. That disdain and apprehension will only get worst before it will ever get better now that he has the title at the loss of his master.

“If you can’t shake another man’s hand then I fear for the diplomatic skills you are so often praised for.”

“I would have thought you’d seen enough evidence for that in the field. You were there, watching us.”

“So you knew?” A sharp laugh escapes his throat. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Jinn must’ve told you before that battle. I was there.” On instinct, his hands move to hold his face. “On a different mission Kenobi. If I had known-”

His peer waves the words away with a quick motion of his hand. He quickly withdraws his hands. They sit still at his chest as smugglers hiding in dead space would.

“Tonight we have spoken of many ifs. We have exchanged words enemies and friends would in this difficult moment, but the air in the room have grown sour from the pretending that those are things we are.” Slowly he stands to face Quinlan. “Let me make this clear. We are neither.”

If he were to claim he wasn’t disappointed then there would never be as bold of a lie. Then again, neither had Obi-Wan before now. This was a new kind of game he’s trying to play. One Quinlan had no interest in. Slowly the Kiffar leans in close to Kenobi’s face. Their noses would have touched if Quinlan didn’t have his head leaning ever so slightly left. Just left enough to miss him.

“You can tell yourself that young Master Kenobi, but I know better.”

“I think it’s time you leave Master Vos.” The venom in the words sent a shiver of delight down his back. This new side of Kenobi wouldn’t last. He bark would lose all of its bite soon enough. Stepping back Quinlan offers one last smile to the newest Jedi Knight.

“I’ll be around for the next month. If you want to find a better way to work out.” Turning his back on him, he allows his words to hang in the pregnant air. The sharp air slowly returns to normal as the force around Kenobi slowly begins to ebb away.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a part two of Obi-Wan defending and speaking to a fallen Quinlan.


End file.
